The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,635 discloses a resistance training exercise apparatus that includes a boom arm pivotally mounted to a flame and having an anchor segment pivoting along a first arc about a first pivot point on the frame. A press arm is coupled to a resistance mechanism and is pivotally mounted to the anchor segment of the boom arm and pivots along a second arc about a second pivot point. The user may adjustably vary the location of the second pivot point of the press arm relative to the frame by pivoting the boom arm about the first pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,297 discloses several mechanisms for permitting a user to adjust the seat on a stationary exercise bicycle. The described mechanisms can be used to adjust the height of the seat or the fore and aft positioning of the seat on an upright type bicycle. Each of the described mechanisms can be configured to provide users with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism to adjust the position of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,615 discloses several mechanisms for permitting a user to adjust the seat on a stationary exercise bicycle. The described mechanisms can be used to adjust the height of the seat or the fore and aft positioning of the seat on an upright type bicycle. Each of the described mechanisms can be configured to provide users with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism to adjust the position of the seat. Also described is a seat mechanism for use with a recumbent type stationary exercise bicycle where the seat can be adjusted along the longitudinal length of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,836 discloses exercise apparatus provided with a system for collapsing a user seat to a stow-away position. A user-engaged locking device releasably locks a bearing assembly and a seat frame at each of a user-exercise position and a stow-away position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,535 discloses exercise apparatus having a biased tolerance-compensating engagement system between a seat-supporting carriage and a tubular support column to provide zero clearance between adjustment rollers and the support column, to minimize wobble during user adjustment.